


I'll Be Here

by Achievement_Queen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievement_Queen/pseuds/Achievement_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James didn't know what to do. He instead fiddled with his ring hoping it would give him the right answer. </p><p>Based off of the song: "I'll Be Here" from Ordinary Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still rusty. So my writing is still not well. Especially since I just wrote this quickly because this song will not leave me alone. I recommend listening to the song. It is a great musical theatre song. So enjoy and please give me some feedback or critiques.

James entered the little coffee shop just uptown of his apartment. The bell chimes when he enters as he looks around the café to see the man he was supposed to meet up with. James smiles as he walks over to a booth in the back corner. 

“It’s about time you showed up I thought you were never going to come.”  
James gave a sheepish laugh rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry lost track of the time…it’s just I have something I really need to get off my chest.” 

“Well I already ordered you your favorite coffee. Black with two shots of vanilla.”  
James smiles as his coffee slides across the table. James clutches the coffee looking down feeling the steam. “Well I’ll just get this over with.” The man leaned forward waiting for James to start.

James sighed “We met, of all places, in front of a Christi-ties. This was when I lived in New York. It was a freakishly cold winters day. I wish I looked more flattering I probably had five layers of unflattering wool. I probably looked like a pufferfish in all those layers” James chuckled at the thought. 

“Well, there was a lot of ice and he slipped with his grocery bags full. So I decided to rescue his Fruit Loops he dropped by the curb. Then we did the whole hands touch and instant love troupe you see in those gross rom-coms.” 

The man let out a small laugh, his eyes crinkling as he smiles at James small story. 

“Then he being himself said some remark that my smile was superb and I thought that was sweet. When I turned to leave he grabbed my hand and said ‘Hey, whatcha’ doing tomorrow? Because I’ll be here.” He told me he would be at the corner of Bleaker and Mercer tomorrow at 7. That he will be waiting if I wanted to meet up. His name was Bruce. Then he waved and he was gone.” 

James took a small sip of his coffee cringing at how bitter it tasted today. 

“Needless to say I went back to Christi-ties to meet him. Mostly because I was curious to see if he would actually show. The funny thing was that he was right there on the corner. He was out in the cold with his jacket pulled tight. I quickly jumped out of my car to rescue him from the curb just like his Fruit Loops.” 

James stared out of the window noticing all the people and cars passing by. “He took me to dinner that night and we shared our first kiss. Then the next week we went to this terrible play. We could only afford off off Broadway at that time. It was absolutely awful. And the week after that we had another terrible snow storm. Classic New York right?” 

There was a small hum of acknowledgement from across the table. 

“We spent the whole day drinking hot chocolate. And then boom. Eight or nine months flew by and he had the audacity to say ‘Hey, whatcha doing the rest of your life?' 'Because I want to be here’ can you believe him? He wanted to be right beside me as long as I wanted him to be. Too be honest that wasn’t a question. I never wanted something that bad in my life and it might sound immature but I was so sure he was the one. That was when my life finally began."

James examined the man across the booth to see his reaction. James noticed the grim smile on his face. He quickly resumed the story. 

“So we got hitched in September, which was our favorite month. We had a rock band play in this old traditional church that he went to, because you know I’m not into that whole religious mumbo-jumbo. Then we bought an apartment on West 17th street and we talked about getting a dog and other stupid domestic stuff.”  
James’s blue eyes crinkled thinking back at the corgi he and Bruce wanted in their stupid apartment. 

“Our first anniversary came in a flash. He took a day off and I headed up to the bakery just uptown of our apartment to get a nice small cake to celebrate. Bruce had to stop by his office briefly to pick up some papers.” 

James played with his ring on his finger. “When I left the bakery I heard people screaming that a plane hit one of the towers. I thought it was a joke. Then I looked around and that was when I heard the sirens and saw all the smoke. So I’m running back home and felt this feeling of dread. When I looked at my phone I saw I had missed a call from him. I called and called and I couldn’t get him to answer. Then I listened to the voicemail he left and I heard the last words he said…”

James felt hot tears run down his face. He wiped them off quickly with his sleeve. He sniffled looking across the table.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to ruin your day by bringing up all of this stuff from my past. You’re probably wondering why I even called you today. Well something happened this morning that spooked me. I was in my office when all of a sudden I saw this storm cloud of papers fall down from the sky.”  
James thought back to the day the Fruit Loops fell and he wanted to cry.

“I swore I heard Bruce clear as day and he told me, and I swear he told me this. He said ‘Hey, you’re allowed to move on. It’s okay.’I know I heard him say that he would still be here. Even if I got rid of his favorite sweater or went out on his birthday. Then I realized how mad he would be if he saw me staying at home letting all of life's moments pass me by. I heard him say that I don’t have to cry.” 

James slowly removed his ring and placed it on the table next to his now cold coffee.

“I know I heard it and I’m not crazy.” A hand stretched across the table and grabbed James’s to stop him trembling. 

“I could finally stop crying going back to the places we went to together. I finally stopped crying when I fiddled with my ring and I could smile through it. All because I met you. You who is handsome, patient, and true. Because we met at some ugly bar in downtown L.A.”

James let out a sob squeezing the hand in his. “So I guess what I’m trying to say. Is that…yes Adam. I will marry you.”

Adam inhaled sharply gazing with wide eyes at James. Looking at the bright blue eyes he loved noticing all the love his eyes held.  
James gave a weak laugh.

“I will give you my heart. It has taken so long I know, but I'm ready to start again. I’m sorry for delaying my answer but…”

Adam grasped James’s hand tugging him closer and kissed James firmly. James relaxed into the kiss. He thought that Bruce would be cheering and telling him congrats. James finally felt free.

James broke the kiss smiling gently at Adam. “And I just wanted to finally tell you, that I will be here.”


End file.
